<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no need to feel ashamed, there’s nothing to be gained by will_p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820789">no need to feel ashamed, there’s nothing to be gained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p'>will_p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Edo…” mormora Lauro in un sospiro, con gli occhi ancora chiusi. <i>Ma non c’hai sonno</i>, vorrebbe continuare, ma l’ultima carezza prosegue oltre la sua vita e sotto il lenzuolo, seguendo il profilo del suo bacino, e la verità è che forse non c’ha tanto sonno nemmeno lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lande Di Fandom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no need to feel ashamed, there’s nothing to be gained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/gifts">Then_comes_the_Sun</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TANTI AUGURI SUN!!!! Spero che ti piaccia questo regalo pieno d'amore e tentacoli, è scritto col cuore ♥</p><p>Titolo @ <i>Happens All The Time</i> - Depeche Mode.</p><p>Delle note tecniche: questo <i>non è</i> tentacle rape (che infatti non è tra i tag) MA ci sono un tot di quegli elementi dubcon che ci si possono aspettare da una fic coi tentacoli. L'inizio è un po' così, ma per la fine posso assicurarvi che sono tutti molto contenti della situazione, se però non è la vostra tazza di tè (o se mi volete denunziare alla buoncostume) vi capisco e non vi biasimo. Ci vedremo alla prossima fic *manda bacio*</p><p>Per le tre persone rimaste: ONTO THE FILTH /o/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’aria di Milano è appiccicosa nelle notti d’estate.</p><p>O forse è solo addormentarsi insieme, abbracciati, senza aver fatto niente di più spinto di qualche bacio, semplicemente contenti di potersi toccare dopo così tanto tempo lontani. Lauro si è accoccolato contro la spalla di Edo e ha chiuso gli occhi, cullato dal suo respiro familiare, dal mormorio basso della sua voce che lo avvolgeva come una coperta rassicurante, e non si è preoccupato più di nulla. Sa che si sveglieranno in un lago di sudore, incollati l’uno all’altro come cerotti impossibili da staccare, ma non gli importa - sono problemi per il Lauro della mattina.</p><p>Qualcosa però lo riscuote ben prima che sia mattina.</p><p>Gli sembra di aver chiuso gli occhi da qualche minuto al massimo, ma il tocco leggero che fa avanti e indietro lungo il suo braccio lo sottrae pian piano al torpore, e svegliarsi è come riemergere dal fondo di un lago. Si stringe meglio a Edo, cercando di mettersi più comodo, e quel tocco leggero scivola dalla sua spalla al suo fianco, facendogli trattenere leggermente il fiato.</p><p>“Edo…” mormora in un sospiro. <i>Ma non c’hai sonno</i>, vorrebbe continuare, ma l’ultima carezza prosegue oltre la sua vita e sotto il lenzuolo, seguendo il profilo del suo bacino, e la verità è che forse non c’ha tanto sonno nemmeno lui.</p><p>Apre gli occhi lentamente, con un sorriso altrettanto lento che gli si apre in viso, ed Edo… Edo dorme, con la bocca leggermente aperta, e gli occhiali di traverso sulla punta del naso, con un angolo della montatura schiacciato contro il cuscino.</p><p>Lauro si acciglia, poi  - lentamente, troppo lentamente - si volta.</p><p>Lauro urla.</p><p>Ci prova, almeno. La <i>cosa</i> che gli chiude di scatto la bocca non lascia uscire alcun suono.</p><p>Prova anche a fuggire, ad alzarsi, difendersi, ma è la stessa storia - il tempo di prendere fiato, il tempo di sentire il cuore saltargli in gola tra un battito e l’altro, e si ritrova ribaltato con le spalle al materasso, le gambe immobilizzate, i polsi bloccati sopra la testa, e <i>qualcosa</i> che incombe minaccioso sopra di lui.</p><p>Un tentacolo.</p><p>Un cazzo di tentacolo.</p><p>Lauro lo fissa a occhi sbarrati, pietrificato. È un incubo? Cristo, certo che è un incubo - non può essere vero, non può e basta, ma la stretta che s’indurisce appena torna a dimenarsi è dura e <i>reale</i>, e il tentacolo… è proprio un cazzo di tentacolo, lucido e scuro nella luce distante che filtra dalle finestre, arricciato con fare quasi placido davanti a lui.</p><p>Lauro cerca di rallentare il respiro, di restare calmo e <i>pensare</i>, con il cervello che sfreccia a mille tra panico e adrenalina. Cosa sta succedendo è l’ultimo dei suoi problemi - che cazzo succederà <i>dopo</i>, piuttosto, cosa vuole quella roba, come farà a fermarla, come sta Edo, oh Dio, e se… </p><p>Il tentacolo si srotola senza fretta e si avvicina al suo viso, e mentre Lauro strizza gli occhi e cerca di voltarsi per evitarlo, quello lo tocca e… lo accarezza.</p><p>Cristo santo quanto è <i>strano</i>. Si aspettava uno schiocco, come di mille ventose, invece il tentacolo gli scivola addosso come acqua, lasciandosi dietro una scia appena umida e formicolante. La pressione sulle sue gambe è la stessa, si rende conto, e anche quella ai suoi polsi e sulle sue labbra - liscia, aliena, terrificante… e gentile.</p><p>Il tentacolo gli sfrega una guancia e il mento, delicatamente, ed è come se lo volesse rassicurare. Lauro è tutto tranne che rassicurato, sinceramente, ma la curiosità vince sulla paura, e deglutendo il nodo di terrore che gli si era stretto in gola riapre gli occhi.</p><p>Il tentacolo riappare nel suo campo visivo, e così vicino gli sembra di intravederne addirittura il colore, nel nero che sfuma in un rosso intenso al cambiare della luce. Gli scosta una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte, quasi premuroso, e Lauro si rende conto che la presa alle sue gambe e ai suoi polsi è salda, sì, ma non dolorosa.</p><p>Forse non vuole fargli del male. Forse non serve avere paura.</p><p>Fa un verso incerto, cauto ma incuriosito, e il tentacolo guizza per un attimo di fronte ai suoi occhi, come se fosse contento, per poi sfiorargli di nuovo il mento e stavolta continuare scendendo per la sua gola e poi lungo le spalle, fresco e leggero, lasciandogli la pelle viva e sensibile dopo il suo passaggio.</p><p>Quasi gli prende un infarto - un altro - quando sente un secondo tocco sull’altra spalla, identico al primo, ma anche il nuovo arrivato fa la stessa cosa. I tentacoli gli accarezzano le clavicole, le braccia, quasi come amici che si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo, e Lauro non ha ancora recuperato fiato, non davvero, ma si trova a sperare, per un istante, che dopo un po’ di convenevoli lo lasceranno andare e tanti saluti.</p><p>Poi un tentacolo gli percorre lento lo sterno, fino all’ombelico, l’altro gli trova un capezzolo, e tutte le sue speranze volano dalla finestra.</p><p>Gli sfugge un verso, dal fondo della gola, che muore soffocato contro il tentacolo ancora premuto sulle sua labbra strette. La sensazione delle ventose è indescrivibile, aliena ma al tempo stesso familiare, in qualche modo, come una serie di piccoli baci schioccati sulla pelle, che tira e solletica e gli rende i respiri un po’ più pesanti. I tentacoli più grandi lo esplorano, strisciandogli lungo il petto e le spalle, scivolandogli attorno alle braccia per seguire il contorno dei suoi muscoli tesi, mentre altri tentacoli più piccoli - quanti sono? sta perdendo il conto, ormai, sembrano spuntare da ogni parte - gli sfregano i capezzoli fino a renderli duri e sensibili e poi prenderli e stringerli senza fretta, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo per torturarlo.</p><p>Tra un respiro corto e l’altro, mentre il suo mondo si riduce lentamente alla sensazione di quelle ventose su tutto il corpo, Lauro si rende conto di essere eccitato.</p><p>C’è un secondo di scarto tra la sua scoperta e un tentacolo che gli si avvolge attorno al cazzo (<i>è nudo? da quanto tempo è nudo?</i>) ma quel secondo è una caduta libera, il gradino mancante ai piedi di una scala, e Lauro, sospeso tra ignoto e terrore, decide di buttarsi.</p><p>Con un sospiro infinito si rilassa tutto, spalle, pancia, gambe, e quando il tentacolo tra le sue cosce dà una strizzatina si lascia andare, apre la bocca per liberare un gemito e accogliere tra le sue labbra l’ennesimo tentacolo in attesa.</p><p>È <i>dolce</i>, stucchevole quasi, per nulla come lo immaginava ma intossicante. Gli sfiora la lingua, un bacio alieno, e dalle ventose sente colare qualcosa di denso come sciroppo, che gli invade la bocca e gli rende la testa leggera. Poi gli altri tentacoli iniziano a muoversi su di lui, tutti insieme, e Lauro smette completamente di pensare.</p><p>Mentre i suoi capezzoli vengono stretti e stimolati senza sosta, il tentacolo sul suo cazzo rinsalda la presa e dà una lunga carezza verso la base, lasciandosi dietro la stessa sostanza viscosa di quello nella sua bocca, che rende fluida e perfetta la seconda carezza. Lauro cerca di respirare, di sfuggire a quei tocchi che sono quasi <i>troppo</i>, di spingercisi contro perché <i>ancora</i>, ma i tentacoli che lo tengono fermo lo stringono più decisi, lo inchiodano a letto, non lasciandogli altre scelta che subire e godere.</p><p>Sotto la stranezza, sotto l’incredulità… è liberatorio. I tentacoli sono <i>ovunque</i>, voraci, meticolosi, e lui non riesce a stargli dietro. L’orgasmo lo travolge a tradimento, come uno tsunami, e chiude gli occhi inarcandosi sul materasso mentre il tentacolo sul suo cazzo lo pompa fino a tirargli fuori ogni singola goccia, allentando la presa solo al suo mugugno di fastidio, senza però lasciarlo andare completamente. Tutti gli altri fanno lo stesso, muovendosi pigri sul suo corpo, lasciandogli spazio per respirare, e con un ultimo brivido lungo la spina dorsale Lauro pensa <i>wow</i>...</p><p>… e poi, come una doccia fredda: <i>Edo</i>.</p><p>Non può credere di averlo dimenticato. E se l’avesse sentito, se si fosse svegliato, se l’avesse trovato così e -</p><p>Gira la testa, il cuore in gola, gli occhi sbarrati, ed Edo lo sta guardando.</p><p>Edo, in ginocchio, con le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena e il cazzo teso, lo sta guardando mentre un tentacolo gli si avvolge lento intorno al collo prima di aprirgli le labbra e scivolargli in bocca.</p><p><i>Cristo</i>, pensa Lauro, e poi geme soffocato mentre il tentacolo tra le sue gambe dà un guizzo interessato, e uno alle spalle di Edo lo spinge in avanti, schiacciandogli il viso contro il materasso prima di ritrarsi a esplorargli la schiena.</p><p>Gli occhi di Edo sono lucidi, enormi, e Lauro cerca di rassicurarlo coi suoi, <i>ssh, amore mì, sono qui</i>, ma deve chiuderli, per un attimo, sopraffatto dai tentacoli che riprendono a scorrere sul suo corpo, dai capezzoli stremati all’erezione che ricomincia a gonfiarsi nonostante tutto. Quando torna a guardarlo gli occhi di Edo sono scurissimi, affamati, lo specchio dei suoi mentre fissa avido quei tentacoli toccare Edo ovunque, bloccargli meglio i polsi dietro la schiena e risalire attorno alle sue cosce per sparire dietro di lui.</p><p>Nello stesso momento sente dei tentacoli avvolgersi alle sue gambe, tirarle su, portargli le ginocchia al petto e lasciarlo inerme ed esposto, mentre altri tentacoli sottili e determinati gli risalgono strisciando verso il culo.</p><p>Non sa cosa sia peggio, la posizione umiliante, l’erezione ormai piena schiacciata contro la pancia, sapere che Edo lo sta guardando mentre quei tentacoli gli allargano le natiche e iniziano a vagare. Si sente avvampare, le guance e il petto in fiamme non sa nemmeno lui se per la vergogna o per altro, ma quando azzarda un’occhiata verso Edo lui lo sta bevendo con lo sguardo, come se fosse la sua unica certezza al mondo, la sua ancora di salvezza in mezzo al caos.</p><p>Poi i tentacoli attorno alle braccia di Edo danno uno strattone, lo tirano all’indietro, lo costringono a restare sospeso con la testa abbandonata in avanti e i fianchi in aria, e Lauro sente un primo tentacolo penetrarlo mentre Edo sussulta, subendo lo stesso trattamento.</p><p>La pressione contro i suoi muscoli è leggera, curiosa, quasi distratta nella sua esplorazione, ma tutto il corpo di Lauro è teso verso quella sensazione, i nervi accesi di desiderio e impazienza, e lo spettacolo di Edo violato sotto i suoi occhi non fa che acuire il tutto. Al primo tentacolo se ne aggiunge un altro, sottile e insistente, poi un altro ancora, e ben presto non sa più cosa stia succedendo, solo che lo stanno aprendo scivolando dentro di lui millimetro dopo millimetro, bagnati e decisi, mentre la presa attorno al suo cazzo rimane lenta e distratta e il tentacolo nella sua bocca gli si arriccia sopra la lingua come se volesse restare lì a riposarsi per sempre.</p><p>Edo invece, oh - Edo ha gli occhi socchiusi e un’espressione rapita, con un tentacolo che gli scopa la bocca e uno più largo, alle sue spalle, che sparisce dentro di lui e lo spinge in avanti a ogni affondo. È una visione, con le guance rosse e le braccia legate, muscoli e spalle che sporgono e si tendono per sostenere la posizione forzata, mentre un tentacolo gli accarezza il cazzo quasi sovrappensiero, sfregandolo in una stretta umida e lenta che fa impazzire Lauro d’invidia, di gelosia, di desiderio.</p><p>Vorrebbe essere lui a toccarlo, succhiargli il cazzo o sbattergli il suo in gola o sentirlo aprirsi sotto di lui, ma tutto quello che può fare è guardarlo, agitandosi inutilmente contro la presa che lo inchioda al letto, con le palpebre pesanti e un filo di saliva che sgorga dagli angoli della bocca, spalancata, piena, insoddisfatta. Il tentacolo sulla sua lingua si riscuote, come leggendogli nel pensiero, gli accarezza il palato per un secondo e poi senza preavviso gli si spinge fino in gola, spesso e dolciastro, facendogli rovesciare il capo all’indietro e sfuggire un verso animalesco dal petto.</p><p>I piccoli tentacoli dentro di lui intanto smettono di tormentarlo, si tirano indietro e lo <i>spalancano</i>, senza vergogna, e Lauro sente qualcosa di nuovo contro i suoi muscoli stanchi - qualcosa di più largo, bagnato, che sfrega una, due volte contro la sua apertura e poi gli entra dentro, in una spinta lenta ed estenuante che gli strappa tutto il fiato dai polmoni e lo lascia tremante e sudato a cercare di ritrovare il respiro.</p><p>Poi il tentacolo si ritrae, quello sul suo cazzo stringe all’improvviso, e Lauro geme e si abbandona.</p><p>È <i>pieno</i>, come mai in vita sua, ogni angolo del suo corpo in fiamme e sommerso dal piacere. Il tentacolo che lo fotte è lento e preciso, inesorabile contro la sua prostata, e ad ogni spinta sembra farsi più largo, finché Lauro non si sente ipersensibile e spalancato, con gli occhi che bruciano di lacrime trattenute, il corpo stravolto, la mente annebbiata.</p><p>Cerca Edo con lo sguardo e si sente un po’ morire, guardandolo in balia di quei tentacoli che lo toccano e lo stringono e lo scopano come spetta a lui. Poi Edo alza lo sguardo, incontra il suo, e viene sotto un affondo spietato che gli fa ricadere il capo in avanti, viene tra le spire di un tentacolo che continua a toccarlo fino a strappargli un lamento, viene in schizzi che bagnano lui e la creatura e le lenzuola ma non Lauro, che protesta in versi sconnessi, con l’acquolina in bocca e il mento ormai coperto di saliva.</p><p>Edo viene, e trema, e scuote in silenzio, e quando l’hanno prosciugato i tentacoli lo lasciano andare, attenti ma non abbastanza. Edo ricade senza forze tra le coperte, il petto che si alza e si abbassa coperto dei segni rossi delle ventose, e Lauro vorrebbe piangere dalla voglia di toccarlo, mentre i suoi tentacoli lo toccano, lo scopano, gli si avvinghiano al cazzo in una prigione umida e pulsante.</p><p>Però poi Edo alza gli occhi a guardarlo e, come sempre, capisce. Si trascina pesantemente verso di lui e quando lo raggiunge gli scosta i capelli sudati dalla fronte, gli accarezza il viso con dita tremanti, lo guarda e sorride, e Lauro si tende verso il suo tocco, disperato.</p><p>“Amore mio,” mormora Edo, baciandogli la fronte, e Lauro singhiozza soffocato - e poi di nuovo, più forte, quando il tentacolo nella sua bocca si tira indietro e lo lascia andare, lasciandolo libero di riprendere fiato e -</p><p>“<i>Edo</i>,” gracchia, con un filo di voce, come dopo il più selvaggio dei pompini, ed Edo lo bacia, <i>finalmente</i>, e lui viene tra, <i>attorno</i> ai tentacoli, e per un lungo, lunghissimo attimo tutto diventa buio.</p><p>Riprende conoscenza per gradi, col respiro tremulo, il corpo che non sembra rispondere davvero. Lentamente si ritrova, ed è… è a pancia in giù, con la schiena fradicia di sudore, le mutande d’altro, a sbavare a bocca aperta sopra la spalla di Edo.</p><p>Strizza gli occhi, con la testa leggera, cercando di orientarsi. Niente tentacoli, niente strane presenze, solo Edo che dorme con gli occhiali di traverso sul naso e il tatuaggio sulla sua spalla, appena visibile nella penombra, immobile sulla sua pelle come una presa in giro.</p><p>Si tira su, con braccia incerte, e si passa una mano sulla faccia per mandare via la confusione e le impressioni che gli sono rimaste addosso dal sonno, strette addosso come… </p><p>È stato solo un sogno. Vivido, <i>assurdo</i>, ma solo un sogno.</p><p>Non sa se la sensazione che gli si apre in petto sia sollievo o… o altro.</p><p>Scivola via dal letto e si alza, perché non esiste riprendere sonno ora, e una doccia probabilmente è quello che ci vuole. Mentre si allontana lancia un ultimo sguardo a Edo, con la coda dell’occhio, e nel bagliore lontano delle luci in strada i tentacoli del suo tatuaggio sembrano quasi muoversi.</p><p>Lauro rabbrividisce, uscendo dalla stanza. Forse è per l’aria sulla sua pelle sudata, forse per qualcos’altro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>